


A serene morning

by TinyBookDragon



Series: Soft touch sides prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, forhead kiss, gentle touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: One morning Roman woke up before Logan, which meant a bit of time for enjoying the silence. He was not at all disappointed when the moment was disturbed by one still sleepy nerd. Soft, domestic morning interaction.From the prompt: a slow forehead with logince.-All the stories in this series were based on prompts I asked for on my tumblr, @little-introwert, where you can also find them. This is me posting them here as well, they were not stolen.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Series: Soft touch sides prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A serene morning

Some mornings had this aura of tranquillity to them, it was hard to describe, especially since it didn’t come down to the weather outside of the window. Roman found himself feeling this internal calmness watching a clear summer dawn, with the dew shining in the grass as the gradient of the sky not touched with clouds slowly changed as the sun rose, as well as listening to heavy rain banging on the glass, sky a steady grey, with a distant sound of thunder breaking the silence between sips of his coffee.

Some mornings just felt like there was no rush to do anything. Roman loved those.

What he also loved was the days when he was the one to be the first one up. Logan usually beat him to that, Patton too if he was being honest. He didn’t mind being second to last when it came to waking up (there was also the question of the side actually having to go to sleep to count in this “contest”, which Remus would not be the part of more often than not in that case), however there were days when he just naturally woke up at the crack of dawn, fully rested.

He guessed there was no feeling like waking up well-rested, too. Maybe that was also a factor to that serenity?

His musings were gently interrupted as soft footsteps coming from outside the kitchen started to get louder and louder, Logan appearing in the kitchen, fully dressed but with messy hair and a hand rubbing his eye without taking his glasses off.

Roman smiled at the sight.

“Good morning,” Logan mumbled, sleep still refusing to leave his body, making the words blend together a little.

“Good morning, love.” Roman turned to the cupboard hanging over the counter he was leaning on to reach a mug for the still half-asleep man.

He was pouring the coffee when two arms sneaked around his waist, coming together over his stomach as Logan rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. It made him chuckle - the nerd was so touchy when he hadn’t yet woken up fully.

Roman put the coffee pot back and spun around. He was just a tad shorter than his partner, maybe an inch or so, but it meant that no matter the configuration, sooner or later he was being hugged instead of hugging the other. He was fine with that, really. All that mattered was the feeling of being close to Logan. And when it was Logan initiating the hug, like that morning… It felt wonderful.

Logan’s arms tightened around him before he moved his head, rubbing his cheek into Roman’s hair before bringing it a bit more away to press his lips to his forehead in a soft kiss. Roman smiled, expected him to come back to their previous position but Logan lingered for a second, two seconds more before sighing, contented, and stepping back a bit.

Roman watched Logan’s face as he reached for the mug, took a sip and smiled at the warmth of the drink. He saw his eyes gain clarity as the placebo effect of the knowledge that he was drinking coffee helped to wake him up before the caffeine managed to kick in.

And as Logan stepped to the side to lean on the counter next to Roman, the romantic in him knew that the mood of his morning was now changed, although in a way that made it just as pleasant to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have in mind something that involves touch and would like me to attempt to write it, just leave the ask in the comments here or you can shoot me a message on tumblr! The "rules" are basically: no sexual stuff, platonic and romantic are fine, and no romantic RemRom (familiar RemRom is also fine).


End file.
